


"She's not the only one."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [18]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Saki knows how blessed she is to love and be loved.
Relationships: Hanajima Saki/Uotani Arisa/Honda Tohru
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	"She's not the only one."

**Author's Note:**

> femslash feb might kill me but it would be worth it

Saki woke up every single morning feeling so incredibly blessed. She had Tohru on her left, and Arisa slept on Tohru’s other side. Their bed was too small, but they had never made any attempt to change it. It gave them an excuse to cling to one another, and after everything that they had all been through, any excuse was good enough. 

“You awake?” Arisa murmured, loud enough for Saki to hear but quiet enough to not disturb Tohru. Their caution was unnecessary; Tohru was a notoriously heavy sleeper. Still, Saki hummed in response, shifting so that she was propped up on her elbow, raven hair pulled up into a more manageable bun for sleep. Arisa mimicked her actions, and without thinking their fingers sought each other, linking across Tohru’s chest as they watched the other girl sleep. 

Tohru’s lips were damp and parted, soft snores and sleepy giggles passing through them as she dreamed. Her hair was plaited and pulled to the side, her cheeks flushed, and Saki wondered if there had ever been a more beautiful sight. 

“An angel.” She muttered, and Arisa laughed quietly, thumb rubbing circles over Saki’s skin. 

“She’s not the only one.” 

Their eyes met, and there was something playful in Arisa’s features, something which Saki recognised as heat began to burn under her skin. Hands unlocking, Saki eased herself slowly from the bed, careful not to wake Tohru, and headed for the bathroom. Before the door had clicked shut, Arisa was sliding it open again, lips on Saki’s throat, hand pulling gently at her hair. 

Tohru had never been interested in this aspect of their relationship, and that was okay. Their love was limitless, and what pleasure they found in each other they found in other ways with Tohru. It was a different kind of intimacy, but that didn’t make it bad; Saki did not prefer one or the other, loved both of her girlfriends the same, but for different reasons. 

They stripped from their clothes and switched on the shower, used to spending mornings together like this. Afterwards, when they were satisfied and pliable and ready for the day, they would slide back into bed and Tohru would rouse with a drowsy smile, and Saki would wonder once again how she ever got to be this blessed. 


End file.
